nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxanne Goddard
Roxanne Goddard 'was the human wife of Brook Redfern and the mother of Jez Redfern. She was also the sister of Jim Goddard. History Early Life Not much information is given about Roxanne's past. At some point during her life, she met and fell in love with Brook Redfern, who revealed he was a vampire and told her about the Night World. Roxanne still loved Brook despite this; it is possible that the pair were soulmates, although this is never confirmed. Roxanne and Brook presumably lived happily together for some time, although they had to ensure no one in the Night World discovered their relationship, which would've been considered illegal. The only other Night Person who knew of their relationship was apparently Brook's brother, Bracken. Pregnancy and Death Roxanne and Brook were stunned when Roxanne fell pregnant with Brook's child, and gave birth to a half-human, half-vampire daughter. They named their daughter Jezebel, or Jez for short. Brook and Roxanne didn't realize that Jez could live as a vampire too; they assumed she was fully human and raised her that way, feeding her only on human food. Unfortunately, when Jez was four, the Night World finally discovered Roxanne and Brook's secret and came to kill them. Roxanne faced her death bravely, saying that she wouldn't fight the Night People, but begged for her daughter to be spared. When the vampires who had come to execute them refused, Roxanne and Brook both fought them in an effort to save their child. Roxanne, only being human, stood no chance whatsoever against the vampires and was killed at the scene. Fortunately, Brook - although mortally wounded - managed to escape with Jez and took her to live with his brother, saving her life. Huntress In the novel, it's revealed that Jez has grown up assuming her mother was a lamia, murdered by vampire hunters. However, she begins to doubt this after having a vivid flashback to her childhood, where she recalls Roxanne and Brook attempting to protect her from their executioners. When Jez asks Bracken about it, she finally learns that Roxanne was actually human, thus making Jez a hybrid. As a result, Jez abandons the Night World and seeks out Roxanne's brother Jim and his family, living with them whilst secretly working for Circle Daybreak. Physical Appearance Roxanne was very beautiful, with a slim, delicate frame and bony shoulders. She had dark red hair, a trait inherited by her daughter Jez. During the vivid flashback Jez has of Roxanne, she describes her face as being like "a medieval princess". Personality Not much is known about Roxanne's personality, but she seemed to be a kind woman who loved her family - in particular her daughter Jez - dearly. She was very brave and willing to give her life to protect her daughter. Bracken described her as being a "good woman" and becomes angry with Jez when she implicitly refers to Roxanne as being "vermin". Given that she remained with Brook despite knowing he was a vampire and that their relationship could prove dangerous for them both, she was an open-minded woman who placed love and family higher than her personal safety. Etymology The name '''Roxanne is a Persian one, meaning "dawn", "bright" or "star". Goddard is an English and French surname of Germanic origins, meaning "god" or "good" and "hard", "hardy", "brave" or "strong". Trivia *Whether Roxanne actually took her husband's surname is unknown, though doing so could've endangered her life if the Night World discovered that a human married a Redfern. Appearances *''Huntress'' (flashback) References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Deceased